Wintersday 2006
Wintersday 2006 is the 2006 version of the Wintersday festival, i.e. the annual competition of Dwayna (fighting for a mild winter and early spring) vs. Grenth (fighting for a long and cold winter). As announced on the official Guild Wars website http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k6/default.php, Wintersday 2006 will see a revival of many activities and items known from last years event, as well as a few new features. Schedule The event lasts for 13 days, over the Christmas holiday season 2006/2007: :Start: Wednesday, December 20, 2006 (exact time unknown) :End ("Grand Finale"): Monday, January 1, 2007 (exact time unknown, presumed to be 11:59 pm PST) Locations The following towns will be re-decorated in a winterly theme, serving as the stage for most of the Winterfest activities: Activities & NPCs Quests During the festivities, special quests will be offered: *Two quests known from Wintersday 2005, presumed to be: **The Greatest Snowman Ever Made (support Dwayna) **A Very Grentchie Wintersday (support Grenth) *Two "all new quest chains revolving around the two competing holiday gods". Featuring "polar bears, reindeer, and devious presents": **To be added See also: Category:Wintersday 2006 quests Snowball Fights This year's event will feature the PvP version of the snowball fights known from last year's event, as well as an all new PvE version: *PvP: "Random forces will unite within an arena to fight for either Grenth or Dwayna. The first team to gather five presents for its patron deity will win the day." For details, see: Dwayna Vs Grenth (Mission) *PvE: "Venture into the Underworld for a series of repeatable snowball fights against either the forces of Grenth or the forces of Dwayna. Take control of piles of presents to ensure your side’s victory in this frosty fray." Details to be added. Present Hunt This is the repeat of last year's present hunt. It works like this: Periodically a present spawns randomly somewhere in the above listed event towns. Players must spot the present, pick it up quickly and deliver it to one of the Young Children in town before any of the Grentches manages to touch the present, which would destroy it. In return, the child will hand the player a random Winter Gift. Wintergreen Challenge This event is hosted by the Xunlai guild. It revolves around the Wintergreen Tournament. Contestants win Wintergreen weapons for correctly predicting the outcome of tournament games and may claim their reward from a Xunlai Tournament Agent. See also: Category:Wintergreen weapons Collectors A number of collectors are expected to appear in the above listed event towns, handing out special reward items in return for special collectable items. The selection differs, depending on whether the collector supports Dwayna or Grenth. Details to be added. See also: Category:Wintersday 2006 collectors Crafters It is currently unclear whether any crafters will appear. Unlike last year, where Candy Cane weapons were offered by crafters, this year's Wintergreen weapons are given as reward for the Wintergreen Challenge, as explained above. There may not be any crafters. Items The following are the available items for Wintersday 2006, with a brief description from the official Guild wars website: *Winter Gift - What surprise will you find inside? "Unwrap" it to find out. *Snowman Summoner - Need an instant snowman? This gift is for you. *Eggnog - The holiday season's staple drink. *Spiked Eggnog - A more potent glass of nog for the hale and hearty. Please imbibe responsibly—don't drink and quest. *Green Candy Cane - The return of the adventurer's favorite candy treat. *Rainbow Candy Cane - A different flavor of candy cane that should also make those long days of questing much more enjoyable. *Yuletide Tonic - Drink this tonic if you want to be one of Dwayna's little helpers during the festivities. *Frozen Glob of Ectoplasm - You'll need some of this collectible item when you get low on Yuletide Tonic. *Candy Cane Shard - Collect these colorful fragments by questing and competing. The outcome of Wintersday hangs in the balance, and your contribution of Candy Cane Shards may make all the difference. Besides, you never know what somebody might trade for these once the festivities come to a close. Tip: Hold onto those shards until the Wintersday finale and use them for good (or mischievous) intent! *Fruitcake - A tasty holiday staple that is sure to put a little spring in your step. *Special Rewards: In the tradition of the season, you'll receive special headgear during the Wintersday finale. And even better, you'll get a new means of storing it, as well. See also: Category:Wintersday 2006 items External Links *http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k6/default.php - Wintersday 2006 Event: Annual Battle between Grenth and Dwayna *http://www.guildwars.com/community/thescribe/scribe-061130.php - The Scribe tells about "Wintergreen Challenge" *http://www.guildwars.com/competitive/funseason/winterfest2006.php - Winterfest 2006 Ladder Season *http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/winterfest2006/ - Wintersday 2006 screenshots, including screenshots of Wintergreen items *http://www.guildwars.com/events/contests/wintersday2006/ - Official Wintersday art contest. *http://www.guildwars.com/press/releases/pressrelease-2006-12-13.php - "Wintersday 2006 will take place in-game December 20, 2006 through January 1, 2007." Category:Wintersday 2006 Category:Special events